


Boomer Remover

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coronavirus related, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Angst, Isolation, John is Perfect, M/M, Mrs. Hudson IS the Queen of Baker Street, Sherlock is a Mess, WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER, self quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Sherlock and John trying to cope with the pandemic. It goes well until it doesn't.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 47
Kudos: 107
Collections: Isolated Johnlock Collection





	Boomer Remover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/gifts), [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts), [JaneOfCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneOfCakes/gifts), [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts), [Podfixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/gifts), [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts), [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/gifts).



> "You must not lose faith in humanity. Humanity is like an ocean; if a few drops of the ocean are dirty, the ocean does not become dirty." ~ Mahatma Gandhi (Thanks to scrub456 and chapter 18 of her delightful Fanart story "Sketchy" for this quote.)
> 
> Sherlock can tolerate the partial isolation until "people" shake his resolve.

The PM in his "infinite wisdom" had issued rather broad and sweeping generalities concerning how the citizens of the U.K. should approach the coronavirus pandemic. Whilst the schools remain open for now, it is suggested that people not frequent places such as theatres and pubs, because you know, priorities? By all means protect the punters, the kiddies can see to themselves.

John Hamish Watson was having none of it and in his typical no nonsense fashion rallied the residents of 221B Baker Street to action. While he continued to work his shifts at the clinic, taking all precautions of course, Sherlock, NOT being predisposed to rowing with chip and pin machines, was assigned the task of procuring all that they and Mrs. Hudson would require to comfortably endure a prolonged period of self quarantine if necessary.

They had spent the previous weekend engaged in a rather realistic mock "field exercise", as Captain Watson would say, simulating what such isolation might be like. Sherlock had been tasked to deal with any potential cases via phone or internet only even if the case were "a possible NINE, John!". Instead the hours were filled with experiments, crap telly, visits from Mrs. Hudson and board games ("It's Cluedo, John. You KNOW I allowed you to win."). Admittedly that last had disastrous results which were only assuaged by a spectacular exercise of another kind in their bed that took up most of the rest of the day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The new week now well underway saw John overworked and exhausted at the behest of the NHS, and it fell to Sherlock to be hunter and gatherer on Mrs. Hudson's behalf obtaining both her medications and all the necessary baking ingredients to keep their family of three sufficiently nourished.

Returning from work, John expected to find his husband in a strop and was not incorrect. Dropping a kiss onto luscious curls he headed for his second shower having done so before leaving the clinic. "Just off to shower again, can't be too careful. Be back in a tic."

He returned wrapped in his favorite dressing gown, toweling the last droplets of water from his not so military haircut. It took a bit of getting used to the longer style, but Sherlock's lustful reaction to that "stunning swoop of silver" made him decide it wasn't so bad a change.

Plopping down on the sofa beside Sherlock, John glanced at the screen. "The news? You're so bored YOU are watching the news?"

"No need to be sarcastic John! Idiots all of them!"

"Who? What's got your knickers in such a twist?"

"Beaches!"

"Beaches?"

"Yes, beaches! It was strongly advised that no large gatherings occur at beaches and there are massive crowds. Thoughtless, reprehensible, irresponsible morons!"

"Love I seriously doubt we have to worry much about that. The weather is hardly conducive to..."

"Not here, John, Florida!"

"America's Florida?"

"No Scotland's Florida. Of course America's Florida. There is some sort of university spring break tradition there and students are basically ignoring all protocols for safety. Disgusting!"

"Agreed, but that's obviously not what's really bothering you, and before you ask, I know you well enough to figure that out for myself. Want to talk about it?"

"No!", he snapped with a pouty face.

"Sure? It would make ME feel better if I knew what troubles you.", John coaxed draping a gentle arm over a lean shoulder pulling Sherlock to his side and into a cuddle.

Casting a sidewise peek at John, Sherlock sighed, "If it will ease your mind, perhaps I will discuss it. As you are aware I spent the afternoon doing errands for Mrs. Hudson who, quite sensibly I believe, has decided to shelter in place. Obtaining her prescriptions at the Chemist was tedious but tolerable but then there was Tesco."

Giving Sherlock a sympathetic squeeze John guessed, "Madhouse mob scene was it?"

"To be honest, it was unbearably crowded but everyone was trying to make the best of a bad situation, being polite and maintaining proper social distancing. Then a group of a half dozen or so rowdies, late teens early twenties- harder to judge these days, who had come to purchase liquor and cigarettes became more than impatient and began to cause a scene. They jumped up on counters, displays and even one checkout station and began railing about how all the old bastards and bitches were holding up the queues and wasting the time of anyone young enough who would actually survive Covid-19."

Suddenly John could see and feel Sherlock shaking and pulled the throw from the back of the sofa placing it around them.

"At that point the one I deduced to be the leader leapt from his perch and waded into a crowd of elderly shoppers. He opened a bottle of whiskey, drank heavily and began screaming at them that they should all die, good riddance to bad motherfuckers. He said it was brilliant that this 'Boomer Remover' virus had come along to rid the world of them as they were useless anyway. It was Dickensian. I half expected him to shout 'If they would rather die, they had better do it, and decrease the surplus population.' Appalling!"

"Jesus Christ! Didn't anyone call the police?"

"Frankly, I think the management was so concerned for the customers that they were more than happy to let them just leave without even paying for anything. I don't think I will ever forget the terrified and hurt looks on the faces of all those people. I couldn't believe my ears, John. Don't these young men have parents or grandparents they care about? We're not talking about demographics John, we're talking about people! We're talking about..." His head dropped into his hands.

"I understand sweetheart. We're talking about Hudders."

"It's small wonder to me that someone didn't suffer a medical emergency. It was stressful to say the least."

"Credit where credit is due, Lock. The 'Boomers' and the 'Silent Generation' before them are made of strong stuff. They survived the Great Depression, wars, societal and political upheaval and the hardest thing of all- just getting older."

"Selfishly, I don't think I gave enough thought until today to how not just one person but entire groups can be so devastatingly affected by hurtful actions or words. If anyone was to ever do something like that to our..."

"Woo-hoo, boys? I'm coming in so grab some clothes if you aren't wearing any. But don't overdo it, does someone my age good to see a bit of biceps and bums."

At that the mood in the flat turned from somber to giggling joy. "Sorry to disenchant you, but Sherlock and I are bundled up. Unless you fancy a flash of my calves beneath my dressing gown."

Maneuvering her way through the litter on the carpet she placed a tray groaning with baked goods on the coffee table. "At my time of life, cheeky boy, I'll take whatever I can get. Besides, even with my hip, in a small space like this I just might be able to catch you John."

"Ah, but then would you remember what to do with him once you did?", Sherlock teased.

"That will be enough from you young man or I'll be taking these fresh gingernuts right back downstairs and eat them all myself. See if I don't."

Feigning contrition Sherlock murmured with a small smirk, "Apologies."

Her eyebrows crept up towards her hairline. "Apology accepted, Mycroft."

John snorted and began laughing so hard he came close to tumbling off the sofa to the floor. "That's putting him in his place, Martha."

"I can still take care of myself.", she grinned.

Sherlock got up and engulfed her in a warm hug. "You most certainly can, but you don't need to. WE are going to take care of you the way YOU always take care of us. We are going to see this through and I even promise not to shoot the wall or torture my violin. We're family and that's what family does."

Then Martha found herself with an armful of both men and two kisses on her cheeks. "Oh my boys, my dearest boys. We most certainly will, I never doubted it for a moment. After all without the three of here together, England WOULD fall."

Our prime purpose in this life is to help others. And if you can't help them, at least don't hurt them. ~ Dalai Lama

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something I witnessed myself yesterday, although not nearly as dramatic more hurtful in nature, when out trying to shop and prepare for being inside for perhaps weeks. It was more than a bit upsetting.
> 
> As a mid-century Boomer myself with friends older still than I, all of us higher at risk, I can assure you there is nothing humorous about the suggestion of viral genocide of a certain age group even if said in jest. Words are power and power must be used wisely with compassion and full knowledge of its ramifications. 
> 
> These are unprecedented, frightening times and we as citizens of the world must be charged with finding the best in ourselves to see us through.
> 
> Those to whom this is gifted have become my "connection" to the outside and are giving me support and reminders that none of us are truly alone as long as we have friends. To all- be safe, be well and carry on. ❤️❤️❤️❤️ Pat


End file.
